


Lili Listens

by foxinthestars



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Art, Color Palette Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: An art piece for EHyde, for a Tumblr color palette challenge.  Lili listens in on a report --- with artsy lighting.





	Lili Listens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26537273@N08/35719153342/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> EHyde requested the character and palette for a Tumblr challenge --- and somehow I slipped past my artist’s block and actually did it! And it was fun!
> 
> This is shortly before we meet Lili in canon. She’s listening in on her father getting a report from someone. (And he’s getting this report in a room facing out over the water in the evening; that’s why the light is so artsy looking.)
> 
>  
> 
> [Original Tumblr post.](https://fox-in-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/162847318523/drawthatshitt-i-created-a-color-palette)


End file.
